1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to tooling operations and, in particular, to using feedback control to improve the efficiency of performing these tooling operations in assembly processes. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing a set of parameters for a tooling system in real-time using digital modeling and feedback control.
2. Background
The production of components for manufactured objects, such as an aircraft, an aircraft engine, or some other type of object, may be a complex, expensive, and time-consuming process. Because of the tolerances required for such components and the stresses placed on these components, extensive testing may typically need to be performed on prototypes of these components. Based on the results of testing, designs of components may need to be adjusted. In some cases, a design of a component may need to be discarded and recreated.
An object such as, for example, without limitation, an aircraft, may be formed from thousands of manufactured components. These components may need to be manufactured and assembled according to certain specifications within strict tolerances. A change order for a single component may require other changes in many other related components. In some cases, a single change order may cause a ripple effect throughout the entire production cycle of the aircraft. Further, changes to a component, even changes that are considered minor may require a full cycle of testing to ensure that these changes are made according to required specifications.
During the assembly of an aircraft, thousands of fastener elements such as, for example, without limitation, rivets, may be used in assembling the various components of the aircraft. Rivets may vary in type, size, and/or material composition.
Prior to using a tool to install a rivet, many iterations of testing may be required to ensure that the rivet that will be formed by the tool will meet the required specifications. Some currently available methods of testing include using trial and error testing. For example, without limitation, test coupons may be used to obtain a set of parameters for the tool that will allow the rivet to be formed according to the required specifications. Several iterations of testing using these test coupons may be needed to identify an optimal set of parameters.
Any changes in the original design for the rivet to be formed or the components to be assembled using the rivet may require that the testing be repeated. Repeating this process may require more time and effort than desired. Further, this type of testing may require more time and be more expensive than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.